


[Art] Summer of Stanfou assignment for your_obedient_servant

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Lefou's Friends, Gaston (Disney) Being an Asshole, Gen, Pining!Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High School au. Lefou and Stanley are partners for an assignments and Gaston's unhappy about something.





	[Art] Summer of Stanfou assignment for your_obedient_servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fieryeyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryeyrie/gifts).



 

 

 

 

.....

 

 

.....

 

.....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished on time somehow..
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of pacing, and if there were any mistake here, for English is not my first language. m(_ _)m
> 
> Anyway!! Hope you like it!! This high school AU designs was based on my Tumblr posts a long while ago, it's feel good to be drawing them again one more time!
> 
> Also Thank to Stanfouqueen for hosting this exchange, it was fun! I'm really excited looking forward to see everyone's works!.


End file.
